All Works Out
by Leonora T
Summary: Yuffie is bored and decides to go bug people whats new? First Shelke then Vincent. Conversation includes adoption, chocobo suits, parenting and the vampric ways of Valentine!


I wrote this as a project for my English Lesson Class. The goal was to use as little as description as possible but still invoke the characters personalities. I found this very hard. For I feel like I need a bunch of description but my knowledge of english words is still limited. This took several rewrites, I hope it is good. Its not like my others so I'm not sure about it. There is really no plot...

All Works Out

"Do you like music Shelke?" Like most of the young ninja's questions this came out of nowhere.

"I wouldn't no." Was as descriptive response at Yuffie could hope for.

"So you mean you never listened to music then?" Yuffie was determined to get this girl to carry on a conversation. After all, if she HAD to room with her aboard the Highwind, she might as well get to know this enigmatic girl. And to think, I know more about Vinnie McGoth Goth then I do Shelke and he's like the mayor of Anti Social Ville

"No. I've never listened to music." The word rolled awkwardly off the girl's tongue like some foreign word. She hoped desperately Yuffie would not continue to pester her and leave her alone to read her novel, 'The Old Man and the Sea'

"I'm not gonna shut up ya know." She smiled at the much shorter girl whom was sitting achingly straight in a desk chair while she herself laid sprawled out on her bed.

"..." From Shelke was accompanied by a glare.

"Fine." Yuffie huffed as she pushed herself off of the bed. "Stay here and read your book like a little prude. I'm gonna find someone more interesting to talk too!"

88888888888888888

"I told you not to enter my room. Ever."

"Aw, I know you didn't mean it Vin Vin." She punched the man hard on the shoulder but the gunslinger didn't flinch.

"Actually, I did." How was he suppose to polish his Death Penalty in peace with this little nymph looming over him squawking her head off? "Why don't you go talk to Shel-"

"Nooooo." Yuffie waved her arms in protest as she took a set on the floor. "She's like Vincent # 2 but not nearly as fun as you!" Her eyes then lit up with a thought. "You should adopt her!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Vincent sneered.

"You could teach her how to shoot you Death Penalty and even get her a matching cape." She yanked at his crimson cape causing him to give her an even more annoyed glare (if one was possible) Yuffie was enjoying this... "But ya know, its bad to raise kids as a single parent. I know, I've experienced it."

"So that's why you are so incongruous." He remarked plainly as he continued to diligently clean his gun.

"I'm gonna pretend I know what that word means and say 'Yes'. Unless it was some sort of Vinnie Fancy Pants insult, in that case I'll say # you."

"Lovely talk for a 'Princess'." He snorted, a very small part of him enjoying their friendly feuding...just a small part, a small part that he wouldn't admit too.

"Well wadda ya expect Goth-boy? I hang around with Cid like ALL the time!" Couldn't she refrain from calling him Goth-boy, Vamp-boy, Count Vincealote and etc...? "Back to the subject Count Vincealote," Obviously not. "Your daughter," She received a confused look from Vincent and let out a sigh. "Shelke dummy. Now your daughter will need a mother figure, she has so much to get used too and learn about that it would be simply ridiculous for you to adopt her without a suitable mother in mind."

"Yuffie I never said I would-"

"A good kid comes from a good home with both a mommy and a daddy." Yuffie picked up two orbs of materia, acting out the parts to receive a sigh of frustration from Vincent.

"First of all, Shelke is nineteen. Second of all I'm not adopting her. Third, Tifa will do the 'mothering' and I'm sure Cloud would be more than happy to assist her and play the role of father."

"I'm so gonna tell Cloud you said that."

"And I would care why?"

"I dunno. I guess it be kinda fun to see two emos fighting actually..." She took this moment to picture the two men in a battle and some how her image wandered to Cloud in a Chocobo suit and Vincent having a tea party with Cait Sith in a pink dress. The older man gave the manically laughing woman an odd look. "Haha...I was just imagining you at a tea party and Cloud as a big bird..." This sent her into another fit of laughter.

"You are truly an odd ."

"And you're an anti social vampire man with a scary gun, see, it all works out!"

Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think. I will always take critiques, for the help me alot!

S.S.


End file.
